kndfanfictionnextgenfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation: NECSUS
New Emperor Crazily Seeks Ultimate Spaceruption Operation: NECSUS is an upcoming story of the Big Mom Saga of the Nextgen Series. It is the big adventure story of the Big Mom Saga, as MASKED was to the Viridi Saga, and was inspired from the Ratchet & Clank Future trilogy. It'll be the first Nextgen story with Nebula Winkiebottom as the protagonist. Operation: NECSUS was posted on March 1, 2014. It is preceded by Operation: CLOWN, and followed by The Great Candied Adventure. Summary Prologue Nearly 2 million years ago, a war was taking place on Zathura, between the Zathurians and Cragmites. The Zathurian leaders, Blumere and Nostere Winkiebottom, were up on the IRIS Supercomputer, who predicted the tragic outcome of the war. The Zoni gave them the Dimensionator to use against the Cragmites, but they said that their children couldn't come home. Back on Zathura, Dimentia is saying good-bye to her brother, Dimentio, for she has found Jirachi and is ready to take a stand against the adults of the universe. Dimentio was offered to come with her, but he chose to stay behind. Blumere and Nostere landed back on Zathura and ventured to the center of the Cragmite army. Nostere was hit with an arrow, but this doesn't stop Blumere as he uses the Dimensionator to banish the Cragmites to Dimension D. Shortly after, Zathura is sealed by the Zoni to protect the couple's children, but Dimentia had already left. Just as well, an egg was ejected from the atmosphere before the Cragmites' fall. The New Chancellor On KND Moonbase, Cheren Uno is announcing the next line of KND cadets, with Mocha being the first to step up, for her heroic actions during the Punk Hazard incident. After giving a small speech, Mocha is assigned to Sector W7 who is excited. Panini then approaches Sector V and gives them the mission to escort Caesar Clown to GKND H.Q., as the Galactic Council wants him court-martialed. Doflamingo approaches her and says that his sector should do the mission, but Panini suggests he asks Cheren about that, while Sector V goes to do their mission. At Galactic Council H.Q., on Coruscant, Councilman Jeremy announces the presidential debate for Galactic Chancellor, with Nebra Phyronix and Percival Tachyon as the candidates. Tachyon begins a speech about how Galactic Kids Next Door can't be trusted, judging by their actions from 20 years ago. He insists that if they keep relying on these kids, other galaxies will see them as weak and try to invade them, and the GKND won't come to help. After some counterarguments from Tallest Zim and King Croacus, Jeremy tells Tachyon that he needs to forget his past grudges for the GKND if he ever wants to be Chancellor. On Planet Wisp, Nebula summons the Galactic Kid Council, announcing the New GKND's 3rd anniversary. She called for everyone to meet up on GKND H.Q. for a party at 5pm, reminding them of the significance of their organization: a coming together of many different races for a common goal. Back on Coruscant, Tachyon is angry at the others for opposing his thoughts and mutters that he deserves to be Chancellor, when a girl named Vendra shows up, offering to help. Following the graduation ceremony, George and MaKayla King return home upon their parents' request, and Jagar and Misty show them a spaceship that Clockwork prepared for them. They set off for space, claiming they will show them something they need to know. Meanwhile, Sector V finally delivers Caesar to GKND H.Q., and Team Vweeb is assigned with bringing the clown to Coruscant. While they do so, Nebula suddenly gives Sector V the task of helping them prepare for the party. Back on Moonbase, Doflamingo Jr. asks Cheren is his sector can provide backup on Sector V's mission, but Cheren denies. Cheren then talks with Panini, saying that Doflamingo's father is one of Caesar's clients, so they couldn't trust him. With Team Vweeb, the group has arrived on Coruscant, and they begin to escort Caesar across the city. The city is suddenly invaded by a race called Drophyds, who are aiming to take Caesar. The kids make their way across the city and arrive at Galactic Council H.Q., but before they could get inside, Vendra Prog ambushes them. Makava recognizes her as Galaxia's most wanted criminal, along with her brother, Neftin Prog. The two criminals attack the group and take Caesar away. Nebula and Jerome go to Coruscant to see what's wrong, and they are shocked to see Team Vweeb injured. They are brought inside the H.Q., into the courtroom upon Tachyon's request. Tachyon uses the beaten-up kids as evidence that GKND should be shut down, because their future generation is going to get their selves killed at a young age. The courtroom exchanges mutters of agreement as Nebula glares at Tachyon. With the King Family, the group finally arrives at the Great Clock, which is the source of all timebending. Jagar tells them the history of the Great Clock, created by Arceus and Dialga and meant to keep time balanced in the universe. Jagar explains the legend where the Great Clock is supposed to be a lock, preventing entry to an unbalanced universe Arceus created long ago, and 20 Keys would be needed to open it. At Galactic Council H.Q., Tachyon is elected Chancellor, and to enact his plan, he signs a peace treaty with the Drophyd leader and grants Vendra and Neftin Prog pardons. At GKND H.Q., Nebula orders Jerome to send everyone home, while she goes with Sector V back to Moonbase. On their flight back, they are captured by Tachyon, who announces his new 'Emperor' position. Chris tries to kick Tachyon, but the alien reveals his matter-scattering abilities, as he ate the Matter-Matter Fruit. Nebula attacks with a Starburst, and learns that spacebending hurts him. However, Vendra appears and takes Nebula's space-chi out of her body. Afterwards, Tachyon uses his power to open the floor and drop Nebula to Dagobah. Meanwhile, Neftin breaks into Dimentia's house with New Star Wolf, going to arrest the woman. Way Back Home Before Nebula could collide with the ground, she is rescued by the Zoni, who gently lay her on the ground, and say she must find the Nether Rifts. Nebula wakes up to the sound of a voice, and discovers Vweeb was with her, as he was hiding in her pocket. The two journey across Dagobah to reach MomCorp Outlet Mall. They buy some classic 20x40 weapons from Numbuh 20x40, then head down to the hangar to buy a ship. They meet an alien named Pollyx, CEO of Pollyx Industries, who wishes to take them to his hideaway. A group of Drophyds fly in and begin to shoot them, but they manage to get away. On Tachyon's ship, Vendra thinks about her and Neftin returning home, saying 'he' will reward them, and Neftin feels worried for his sister. Meanwhile, Jerome returns to Star Haven, finding his house in shambles, and discovers a videotape left by his mother under the couch. On Great Clock, while the King Family is asleep, MaKayla wakes up, her eyes glowing. She takes her father's Chrono Staff and uses it to travel one week in the past. She appears in Aquaria, at a Drophyd base camp, where she infiltrates the ship that will hold Sector V and breaks open a portion of the floor in their would-be cell. In the present time, Sector V discovers this open hatch, revealing wires connecting to the computer. Vanellope uses these to infiltrate the network, and the with Zoni's help, she changes the flight path of the prison ship to Amazonia. At this time, Nebula, Vweeb, and Pollyx reach Cloud City, where Pollyx has to eject the two when the Drophyds appear. As the two journey across Cloud City, certain areas are trapped in a time loop. The two make it and journey through the library and meet with Pollyx. He explains that his company researches secrets of the universe, with one of their topics being the Great Clock, until MomCorp bought his company upon Tachyon's orders. Pollyx shows them a Space Rift that leads to the Netherverse, which may hold a way to bring back Nebula's bending. Nebula goes inside and gets her Space Block ability back, barely escaping the Nether creature afterward. Pollyx mentions that Tachyon ordered Nebula's mother to be captured, so she decides to return home. Pollyx shows her a Shooting Star spacecraft that his son was making for her, and Nebula uses this to fly back to Star Haven. Characters *'Nebula D. Winkiebottom' *Jerome D. Winkiebottom *MaKayla King *George King *Vweeb *Makava *Zoni *Percival Tachyon *Vendra Prog Locations *'New GKND H.Q.' *KND Moonbase *Planet Wisp; Galactic Kid Council H.Q. *Coruscant **'Galactic Council H.Q.' *'Great Clock' Category:Stories Category:Nextgen Series Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages